Two is to One
by Alacquiene
Summary: What of the days we spent together? The mornings after? The midday rush? The lazy afternoons? TerraAqua / VentusAqua / VanitasAqua / ZackAqua / More Hundred-Word Moments
1. WishingDreamer5

Set nowhere in particular and the Land of Departure.

**Important Note!**  
To start, I am still on hiatus. Hahaha!  
This is to tide you over (and to feed my sanity) until I either write again, or I decide to stop altogether.

This is very simple, really.  
I will be writing hundred-word one shots for each theme. Sound familiar? Hahaha!  
The two themes per Chapter are a pair of opposites.

At the moment, I haven't written anything else for this, but I already have a list of words I want to use.  
So how about I estimate the number of Chapters for this at five, for now?

**Also, I'd appreciate it if you could suggest a pair of themes every now and then.**  
I can't promise that I will do them, because I am going to be terribly picky about what words to use for this set of drabbles.  
But I would be eternally grateful for a teaspoon of inspiration here and there.

Enjoy!

Special Thanks  
** WishingDreamer5**  
_Are you tired of my thanks? Hahaha!  
__Because I can never thank you enough. _

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**TWO IS TO ONE**

_With us, you shall have the best of both worlds._

* * *

**Start**

Vanitas' days used to be ruled by boredom. He constantly had to search for some form of havoc he could wreak in some hapless world.

That changed when he met Aqua. She was like a shiny, expensive toy with a sign saying, _"Look, but don't touch!"_

And starting from the day he first saw her, he's been feeling like a little boy saving up all his change to buy that shiny new toy. But he didn't do well with restrictions. So until then, he'd just have to steal glances and touches, the kind that made her eyes flare with disgust.

* * *

**Finish**

"No, not like that," Aqua said, helping Ven train. "You should use the momentum from your first strike to strengthen your next one. Gather that potential to power your finishing move. Understand?"

"Not really…" Ven mumbled.

Aqua smiled patiently, summoning her Keyblade. "I'll show you."

Ven watched her execute a flawless combo. And his mouth fell open a little bit, because it looked as though she was dancing, her movements so graceful, so sinuous…

"Got it?" she asked at the end.

Ven grinned. "Not really."

Aqua laughed a little. "Again?"

"Please?" Ven said, his sudden eagerness making Aqua blush slightly.

* * *

**Next Chapter**  
Straight and Curve

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	2. Satinav

Set in the Land of Departure.

Did it sound like I was going to quit? Sorry!  
I mean, I will, someday, but not soon. Hahaha!  
Writing is taking over my life, and I'd have to shove it aside one of these days.  
I mean, if I could earn money and get famous or something from writing about Aqua how awesome would that be?  
Since that's impossible, I can't do this forever. Hahaha!

*ahem*  
I am very glad to have made you happy.

I've decided to give this story an indefinite end.  
Meaning, I'll keep adding Chapters to this for as long as I still have something write.  
And, of course, as long as people still read it, and are not sick of Aqua yet. Or me. Hahaha!

I've also decided to make this special in the sense that for each Chapter, I'll be thanking someone.  
Until I run out of people to thank. Hahaha!

Special Thanks  
**Satinav  
**_I smile every single time I read that message you sent.  
Every single time. _

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**TWO IS TO ONE**

_With us, you shall have the best of both worlds._

* * *

**Straight**

Terra paced outside her bathroom door.

This was entirely his fault. Glancing at the clock, he realized she had been in there for quite a while so he knocked. "Aqua…?" he choked out.

"One minute…" Her voice trembled. He heard something clatter against the sink, then an audible, resigned sigh. He swallowed hard.

Finally, Aqua stepped slowly out of the bathroom.

"Give it to me straight…" she said. "How bad is it?"

He stared, openmouthed. He had been feeling guilty about getting gum in her hair, but now…

Brushing the shortened strands from her face, he whispered, "You look amazing."

* * *

**A/N **I was thinking about how Aqua would look with long hair.

* * *

**Curve**

"What's wrong?" Aqua asked, feeling Ven tense in her embrace.

"N-nothing," he stuttered, pulling away. He forced a grin, saying, "Thanks for the tutoring." Then he ran off, leaving Aqua confused.

When he was out of her sight, he let his breathing slow. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was angry with Terra. He used to like getting hugs from Aqua. He used to like how his body fit perfectly against hers.

But thanks to Terra, he was now painfully aware of her curves and just what part of her touched what part of him whenever they hugged.

* * *

**A/N **My mind was blank for this one.  
Completely blank.

* * *

**Next Chapter  
**Acceptance and Rejection

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	3. BubbleMonkey97

Set in a world of your choice and Olympus Coliseum.

About what I wrote for _Straight...  
_If it seemed like I was hinting at something, it was unintentional. Hahaha!

These thanks, by the way, are in no particular order.  
I'm picking randomly off a list. Hahaha!

Special Thanks  
**BubbleMonkey97**  
_The time that a smile spread rapidly across your face after reading my story...  
I hope I can make that happen again._

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**TWO IS TO ONE**

_With us, you shall have the best of both worlds._

* * *

**Acceptance**

He circled her slowly, chuckling. He could almost taste her fear in the air. "Scared, Aqua?" he asked.

Her grip on her Keyblade tightened but she didn't answer.

"What did that old witch say to you? Light and dark go hand in hand? Can't have one without the other?"

There was shock in her eyes as she realized that he had been spying on her. And yes, he has been; every step of the way.

"You know," he whispered, teleporting close enough that – without his mask – his lips would've been inches from her skin. "It's just a matter of acceptance."

* * *

**Rejection**

Aqua felt her face grow hotter by the second. Zack obviously wasn't willing to take no for an answer. Not that she has said no, exactly. And why hasn't she?

"Well, how about this," he said. "I become a hero, then we go on a date."

"I… I can't make any promises!" Aqua stammered.

"Yes! Hero-hood, here I come!" Zack exclaimed, running off.

With the source of her discomfiture gone, Aqua was able to think clearly. _You tease! You were leading him on! _And she would've given herself a well-deserved slap if Hercules did not suddenly come up to her.

* * *

**Next Chapter  
**Blessing and Curse

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	4. Skitty 2004

Set in the Land of Departure and the Realm of Darkness.

I had extra time this afternoon, so here's a second Chapter for the day.  
Also, if you're wondering when my hiatus will end, you might want to check my profile.  
Hahaha!

The themes in this Chapter were suggested by: _Starry Requiem._

Special Thanks  
**Skitty 2004  
**_What can I say?  
You've said so many things that just really made my cheeks hurt from smiling. Hahaha!_

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**TWO IS TO ONE**

_With us, you shall have the best of both worlds._

* * *

**Blessing**

Aqua frowned worriedly "Are you okay, Master?"

He managed a smile, nodding and looking down at her. What would he ever do without this sweet little blessing, and her caring words and loving smiles?

He lifted her up – because in a few years she would be too big to be carried – and she smiled. "Terra is sorry," she murmured.

"I know," Master Eraqus said, "but you should let him apologize on his own."

Aqua shook her head. "I don't think he knows how to do that yet."

Master Eraqus laughed. It seems Aqua was a blessing for Terra as well.

* * *

**Curse**

Aqua pressed her forehead against her knees, a shudder coursing through her exhausted body. This darkness; it was taking its toll on her. It twisted her thoughts and feelings, making them shadowed and haunted.

And today, her cursed victories were what plagued her mind.

The Mark of Mastery Exam; she won, but at what cost? Terra's dream…

The battle against Ventus, possessed by Vanitas; she won, but what of Ven? His heart was lost...

That final fight against Terra; she won, and then what? Terra's heart might still be damaged. And she was trapped here, with no way to escape…

* * *

**Next Chapter  
**Break and Mend

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	5. Ninja Sheik

Set in the Land of Departure.

I hope you aren't all thinking I'm perverted.  
I mean, I know I write Vanitas all perverted, and I know I write about Terra being shirtless so often.  
But really... I... I'm not like that...

Special Thanks  
**Ninja Sheik  
**_Sometimes, I wonder why you say so little.  
But most of the time, I'm simply surprised at how happy a single word can make me. Hahaha!_

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**TWO IS TO ONE**

_With us, you shall have the best of both worlds._

* * *

**Break**

"Terra!" Ven shouted, barging into Terra's room. "I broke it! Help!"

"What did you break?" Terra asked tiredly.

Ven held out the pieces he'd been holding, and Terra paled. "You went into Aqua's room and you broke that?"

Ven was almost in tears. "What do I do?"

"Relax!" Terra said. "Glue it back together. Aqua will never know-" He suddenly fell silent, his gaze on the open door behind Ven.

The blonde trembled. He didn't need to turn around to know who was behind him. And, sure enough, her angelic, terrifying voice sounded. "I will never know what, hmm?"

* * *

**A/N **Any guesses on what he could have broken? Hahaha!

* * *

**Mend**

Aqua looked up, hearing her bedroom door open, and saw Terra standing there.

Shirtless.

"Terra…?" she mumbled awkwardly.

He held his shirt in front of her, revealing a rip on its sleeve. "Can you fix it? It's my favorite shirt."

Aqua frowned. "All your shirts look the same."

"Just please?" he begged, his jaw tight.

Sighing, Aqua took her sewing kit from her dresser and began to mend the shirt. Terra watched her work, smiling at her blush, and wondering if he should tell her that it was his favorite because he was wearing it the first time they hugged.

* * *

**Next Chapter  
**Often and Rarely

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	6. MusicalSage

Set (probably) in Olympus Coliseum and nowhere in particular.

The themes in this Chapter were based on the suggestion _Always and Never _by: _Ars Silentium.  
_I changed it to _Often and Rarely _because I'm avoiding words I've used in the other collection of hundred-word drabbles.

(Sort of) **Important Note!**  
How come Reviews aren't showing up in my email anymore?  
I honestly thought no one reviewed the previous Chapter...

Anyway, normally, when I ask you to guess, I don't tell you the right answer. Hahaha!  
This time, though, you will find out what Ven broke soon enough.  
And one Review in particular (I wonder if you can tell which) made me laugh, because of something I've written for a later Chapter.  
Hahaha! So that's another thing you'll find out about soon enough.  
Or not. It is supposed to be for a much later Chapter, but if you're extra curious - though I doubt you would be - I guess I'll post it up sooner.

Also, whenever you tell me how well I characterize Aqua or something along those lines (you know what I mean)...  
I am honored, flattered, humbled, and... frightened all at the same time...  
But, you know... Not that it's a bad thing...  
So, thank you.

Sorry for the lengthy Author's Note.  
I'm feeling rather... Talkative today. Hahaha!

Special Thanks  
**MusicalSage  
**_This is me wishing you had an account on this site.  
Because then I would be able to send you a proper thank you note. Hahaha!_

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**TWO IS TO ONE**

_With us, you shall have the best of both worlds._

* * *

**Often**

Zack sat up suddenly, waking up from another vivid dream about Aqua. He dreamt about her so often… But why, after all these years? He hadn't known her for very long. And she never came back at all.

So why?

Why is it that every night the memories replay in his mind; of meeting her, of asking her out on a date...? Why were the exact shade of her blush and the exact curve of her lips still engraved in his heart…?

"I've moved on," he told himself, lying back down to sleep again. But his dreams begged to differ.

* * *

**Rarely**

They never used to fight. Well, they did argue about who would get the last waffle, or whose turn it was to mop the floors, so perhaps not never. More like rarely. But the point was that this is… This is just…

It was never this serious.

Aqua placed a hand over her heart, the pain showing in the faint light of her eyes and in the way her lips were parted very slightly. What was happening to them? Why were they fighting so much? Why were they drifting apart?

And what could she possibly do to hold them together?

* * *

**A/N **I imagine this happened some time along their journey. Maybe in Radiant Garden.

* * *

**Next Chapter  
**Difficult and Easy

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	7. MonMonCandie

Set in the Land of Departure.

In this Chapter you'll get to find out what Ven broke!

And...

**I was given a bunny rabbit today.**  
**I named him Vanitas!**  
Why?  
First of all, he doesn't like being held or cuddled.  
Second, he _licks _me. Seriously. My fingers, my wrist, all along my arm, whatever he can reach. Is that normal for a rabbit?  
Third, he doesn't deal well with confinement.  
And lastly, he _stares _at me in a terribly _creepy _way...

Special Thanks  
**MonMonCandie  
** _You guessed right! Congratulations! Hahaha!  
And thank you. I hope you don't tire of my work just yet._

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**TWO IS TO ONE**

_With us, you shall have the best of both worlds._

* * *

**Difficult**

Master Eraqus pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know I'm right!" Terra insisted.

Aqua said nothing, but her brows were creased in annoyance.

The Master didn't realize that having two apprentices – two _very_ _different_ apprentices – would be so difficult.

"Terra…" he said slowly. "Aqua is right."

The little girl was quick to conceal the smile that was creeping onto her lips as Terra yelled, "What? No way!"

Master Eraqus sighed. Why they were even arguing about why the sky is blue was beyond him. He was sure he and Xehanort never had such trivial arguments when they were younger.

* * *

**A/N **So, little Terra and little Aqua were arguing about why the sky is blue...  
Oh, Terra, Terra, Terra...

* * *

**Easy**

Aqua sighed at the broken pieces of her favorite figurine. And those boys actually considered gluing it back together? As if it would be that easy. They could never restore the beauty of the stained-glass figure she loved so much…

She formed random shapes with the shards of cyan, sea-green, and orange; frowning at the bent silver framing that once held them together. She was wondering how she could fix it, then she suddenly stopped, realizing that three stained-glass stars lay on the desk beneath her fingers.

And as a smile touched her lips, she whispered. "Maybe I should thank Ven..."

* * *

**A/N **So that is what Ven broke.  
And from that unfortunate mishap, Aqua makes... Hmm...

* * *

**Next Chapter  
**Remember and Forget

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	8. zenbon zakura

Set in the Land of Departure.

Thank you for wishing me luck with Vanitas!  
I think I'm going to need it. Hahaha!  
And the real Vanitas licking me all over the place? Hahaha!  
Sometimes, your Reviews brighten my day in the most twisted ways.  
Now if only I'd receive alerts by email again.  
Hmm.

And also, I still can't read and write at the same time.  
Why is that?

Special Thanks  
**zenbon zakura  
**_You send some pretty memorable Reviews.  
The kind that I go back to reread, even if it's just a single line. Hahaha!_

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**TWO IS TO ONE**

_With us, you shall have the best of both worlds._

* * *

**Remember**

Ven gawked at the final test question. _Define: Princess of Heart. _He groaned – loud – and Master Eraqus glared warningly.

Ven frowned. He should know this. He'd even thought of a genius hint so he'd remember. He chewed on his pencil. Beside him, Terra was scribbling away. On his other side, Aqua was… "Finished."

Master Eraqus smiled, accepting her paper. "You may go."

She walked towards the door, glancing at the boys. Ven stared at her – desperate and frustrated – and she gave him an encouraging smile.

At seeing her, Ven suddenly slapped his forehead. His genius hint; he remembers it now.

* * *

**Forget**

"Terra, please…" Aqua begged, taking his hand to stop him from walking away. "Why won't you talk to me? Are you mad at me?"

He had been ignoring her all morning. It was tearing her apart. Especially since today was…

He faced her, his expression frustrated. "I… No…"

"Then why…?"

"I forgot that it's your birthday… I didn't get you anything…"

Aqua froze for a second, then laughed. "Is that all? Well, thanks a lot for scaring me."

He frowned. "You're not angry?"

She smiled. "No. But if it would make you feel better, I could forget your birthday, too."

* * *

**Next Chapter  
**Guess and Certainty

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	9. eolhcsullivan452

Set in Olympus Coliseum and the Land of Departure.

Been a while, huh?  
Sorry about that, this site wouldn't let me update anything.  
But thank you to everyone who messaged me, especially those who shared that rather genius solution. Hahaha!  
Now I'll just have to wait until I can post new stories.

Special Thanks  
**eolhcsullivan452**_  
We never really talk, but with the Reviews you send, it feels as if we've been friends for a long time.  
Hahaha! Thank you. _

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**TWO IS TO ONE**

_With us, you shall have the best of both worlds._

* * *

**Guess**

"He's already here!" Zack exclaimed, ready to be Aqua's back-up against Hades and the Ice Titan. But Aqua stopped him.

"No, Zack," she said softly. "I can do this on my own."

He was surprised and dejected. Why would she refuse his help? He thought of a few guesses, but he would never guess correctly. Because the reason Aqua refused was this: Zack was a strong fighter, but he was not strong enough to face a god and a titan. And Aqua feared that if this battle turned for the worst, she might not be strong enough to protect him.

* * *

**A/N **I changed this one at the last minute. I was flipping back and forth between a few plausible reasons.  
But this way, Aqua's reasoning is sort of hinting at ZackAqua.

* * *

**Certainty**

Eraqus stood beside Xehanort, looking out the window at Terra and Aqua. The two young pupils were playing in the garden, oblivious to the Masters.

"Would you like to meet them?" Eraqus asked.

"No."

"Perhaps you should have a pupil of your own," Eraqus suggested.

Xehanort chuckled darkly. Foolish Eraqus, thinking his interest in the apprentices were because he wanted to have his own. The real reasons were far from that.

And he was only interested in Terra. The other one – Aqua – was going to cause him trouble, he was certain of it. And he must do something about her…

* * *

**A/N **I realized that I haven't written anything about Master Xehanort. Right?

* * *

**Next Chapter  
**Sunny and Cloudy

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	10. The Infinite DaniChan Replika

Set in the Land of Departure.

The themes in this Chapter were based on the suggestion _Rain and Drought _by: _Lucia Clementia._

Remember a couple of Chapters back when I said a Review made me laugh because of something I wrote for a later Chapter?  
Well, this is that something.

Enjoy!

Special Thanks  
**The Infinite Dani-Chan Replika  
**_I bet she never reads this.  
But thanks, Dani. Thanks for making my head spin. Hahaha!_

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**TWO IS TO ONE**

_With us, you shall have the best of both worlds._

* * *

**Sunny**

Terra loved the perpetually sunny weather of the Land of Departure. It made the entire world seem cheerful and welcoming; just like a home should be.

But what he loved most about it was the heat.

"Is it me, or it's really hot today?" he asked Aqua as they were training.

She tensed, turning her gaze shyly away from him. "It's just you…" she mumbled, as he smirked and slipped off his shirt.

"That's better," he said, thanking the weather for giving him the perfect excuse to appear shirtless in front of Aqua, which never failed to make her blush.

* * *

**A/N **I'll cut down on the shirtless Terra moments, I promise.  
I just cannot help it. It's like Ven and waffles; I have to do it. Hahaha!

* * *

**Cloudy**

On a cloudy afternoon, Aqua and Ven were at the summit, seeking shapes in the clouds.

"Look, a star," Aqua said.

"Nice!" Ven answered. Then his hand shot up. "There's half a carrot."

Aqua snorted. "Half a what?"

"Carrot, with the pointy part cut off."

"Ven, that's a… Pineapple…"

Ven huffed, but then pointed skyward again. "Aqua, it's you! And me!"

"Where?"

He guided her hand. Aqua stared at the seemingly shapeless fluffs of white, and then she blushed. The two clouds were drifting slowly together. And she could already see that when they meet, they would form a heart.

* * *

**Next Chapter  
**Bitter and Sweet

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	11. Radiant Silver Star

Set in the Land of Departure and nowhere in particular.

The themes in this Chapter were suggested by: _korovee._

Special Thanks  
**Radiant Silver Star  
**_It's always great to hear from you.  
You know, you inspire me, too._

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**TWO IS TO ONE**

_With us, you shall have the best of both worlds._

* * *

**Bitter**

"Get back here!" Terra shouted, running after Ventus.

"Never!" Ven yelled.

Terra growled. Why did he have to be the one to nurse Ven back to health anyway?

"Ow!" Ven yelped and Terra rounded the corner to find that he had run into Aqua.

They were both on the floor and Terra took the chance to force a pill into Ven's mouth. "Swallow it!"

Ven, his eyes tearing up, reluctantly swallowed. Terra sighed, relieved. "Finally!"

Aqua started laughing and Terra glared at her. "What?" he asked.

"If he could run that fast, then I don't think he's really _that _ill…"

* * *

**Sweet**

Aqua had a soft spot for younger guys; something Terra noticed long ago, back when the Master still brought them to other worlds. It was as if they were her weakness. She could never say no to their big, expressive eyes and childish faces. With them, she was caring and sweet.

She was like that with Ventus.

But not with Terra. Because Terra was not a younger guy. And with older guys, Aqua was a harsh critic. And sometimes Terra was grateful for this because Aqua's sweetness was his weakness. He melts if she so much as smiles at him.

* * *

**Next Chapter  
**Whisper and Scream

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


End file.
